Star Wars: Altered Universe Returned
by M.Uchman
Summary: Anakin has fallen to the dark side of the Force, poisoned by Sidious. Obi-Wan must decides to save him. He takes Padme and Ahsoka, Anakin's Padawan, with him to try and save his former Padawan and friend from darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Near Betrayal

**STAR**

**WARS**

**ALTERNATE **

**UNIVERSE**

**Returned**

Anakin, poisoned by the Sith early in the Clone Wars without his knowledge, has fallen to the dark side of the Force against his will. Obi-Wan must now decide whether to try to save him, or to destroy him as Master Yoda orders. His decision made, he enlists the help of Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka, and that of Senator Amidala of Naboo, but can they save him from darkness, return him to the light, and destroy the Emperor, thus saving the Jedi Order and the Republic?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Near Betrayal**

Mace had never fought harder for anything in his life. Kit, Saesee, and Agen were now dead, slaughtered by the Sith Lord Palpatine. Now Mace fought not only for his life, but for the survival of the Jedi Order. The survival of his friends.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You, my lord, have lost!" Mace pronounced as he cornered Sidious and disarmed him.

"No...no, NO, YOU WILL DIE!" Sidious spat at Windu, shooting a long bolt of Force lightning at him, which Mace blocked with his lightsaber. Moments later, Anakin arrived to find Mace besieged by Force lightning.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right! The Jedi are taking over! Help me!" Palpatine pleaded. Anakin, however, only looked to Master Windu and back, confused.

"I'm going to put an end to this, once and for all!" Mace said.

"You can't! He must stand trial!" Anakin replied, astounded.

"He has control of the Senate and all the courts. He is too dangerous to be left alive!"

"But I'm too weak. Don't kill me!" Palpatine pleaded, losing his focus for the first time.

"That's not the Jedi way. He must live," Anakin exclaimed. He was now starting to turn. Mace still held his focus, intent on killing Palpatine. "I need him!"

Windu raised his lightsaber for the final strike, and gathered the Force around him, preparing to strike Palpatine down. But instead of doing so, Anakin finally made his decision.

"NO!" Anakin screamed, ignited his lightsaber, and cut off Windu's arm. Mace screamed in agony and anger. Palpatine grinned then quickly threw another long bolt of Force lightning at him.

"Unlimited....POWER!" Palpatine exclaimed. Seething with the dark side and bringing his full powers to bear, he hurled Master Windu out the broken window still screaming. He then rose and turned to Anakin.

"What have I done?!" Anakin called out in agony.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force. There's no turning back now." Sidious told him. Anakin crumbled to the floor, and embraced the dark side. It wasn't a full embrace as Sidious had wished and hoped for, but it was enough for what he needed of him now, and so let it go at that.

"I will do....whatever you ask," Anakin proclaimed as he surrendered himself to Sidious. "Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. If she dies, I don't know what I will do."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved though centuries of the study of the Force. But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret to eternal life." Sidious told him.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." Anakin pledged, though inwardly, he pledged to avenge the destruction of the Jedi. That feeling soon lost precedence as the poison Sidious had planted in him began to take full effect. It would be some time before his eyes would turn yellow, but it would happen nonetheless.

"Good. Good! The Force is strong with you, Anakin. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader." Sidious pronounced.

"Thank you...my Master." Vader replied.

"Rise, Lord Vader. I am sending you to Mustafar to destroy the remnants of the Separatist leadership. Before you leave, you will take the Jedi Temple. Kill everyone inside. When you have done this, you will be a full Sith lord." Sidious directed Vader.

"Yes, my Master. It will be done." Vader replied. Hours later, he arrived at the Temple with a battalion of clone troopers. He had discovered Order 66 before Palpatine had given it out and had informed Rex and the 501st that Palpatine was the Sith Lord they were all in search of. Right then and there, Rex and the 501st, along with Cody and the 212th, disobeyed the order to kill all the Jedi. Rex and Cody had saved Obi-Wan and Commander Tano before Rex returned to Coruscant.

"Rex, have your troops search the underground levels of the Temple. Any remaining Jedi will be down there, protecting the holocron. I will deal with the Younglings myself personally.

"Yes, General." Captain Rex replied.

"And Captain, " Vader began, still showing what remained of the light side within him, which the poison quickly covered.

"Yes, sir," Rex replied, knowing precisely what the General was about to tell him to do, kill no one. He wondered what had become of Commander Tano and General Kenobi after he'd left. "Alright men, follow me!"

Once alone, Anakin found the Younglings in the Council chambers. He instructed them to prepare to leave, and to change into civilian clothing. He would return their Jedi robes to them later. He had no intention of killing innocent children. He continued to fight, although losing, the poison that Sidious had planted inside him. A poison he thought was eradicated. It was when he felt the poison begin to culminate in him that he knew he must defeat it, and then defeat Sidious in order to save what remained of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Sidious had lied to him over all the years, he knew that now. But he couldn't betray him, not yet. He needed to defeat the poison and save his family and friends first.

Vader got the Younglings into a cargo transport headed for Tatooine, and gave them directions to his mothers house, with a scrawled note to Kitster, whom he had left the house to, to protect them and keep them safe until Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, or himself came for them. He then went to the holocam and coded a recording of himself killing the Younglings. It pained him to do so, but it had to be done before the poison took complete control. He made sure the recording was foolproof and sent it off to Sidious, who then congratulated him and ordered him to Mustafar. He first went to visit Padme, told him he was alright, and to wait for him to return. He then took his Jedi starfighter and went to Mustafar.

Some time later, Obi-Wan came to Padme to inquire about Anakin's whereabouts, having been ordered to kill him by Master Yoda, who had only just now failed to destroy the Emperor. Obi-Wan, however, was conflicted, and was still trying to decide what to do. He couldn't kill him. He was like his brother. But then he couldn't defy the Council either, much less the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"Master Obi-Wan, what can I do for you?" Padme asked.

"Has Anakin been here? I need to find him." Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes, he came here after the attack on the Jedi Temple. He told me he had an errand to take care of for the Republic, and that he'd be back." Padme told him. She didn't dare tell him where Ani had gone for she feared he would kill him.

"Do you know where he went? He is in grave danger, Padme. I have seen it. Master Yoda has seen it. A holorecording of Anakin killing..." Obi-Wan tried to finish, but was cut off.

"No, not Anakin. He's better than that. He would never harm them. He couldn't!"

"Padme, I saw the holorecording, as has Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, then looked to Padme after sweeping the entire room for listening devices and finding none. "and he believes Anakin has turned to the dark side. But I saw the recording. I know Anakin's handiwork when I see it. He may have fooled Palpatine, but not me. I know him too well. He faked it, Padme. I know his work too well for it to get by me. I told Master Yoda, but he believes the recording is true, as neither of us can sense the Younglings presence in the Force. Master Yoda....He's ordered me to find Anakin. He's told me he must be stopped." Obi-Wan said as he lowered his head in resignation.

"You're going to kill him! You can't!" Padme pleaded.

"I know, Senator. I don't want to kill him, but I cannot defy the Council, the Council upon which I myself sit." Obi-Wan told her. It was true, he didn't want to kill Anakin, but the Council had ordered him to do so, and he had to follow the instruction of the Council.

"Obi-Wan please, you know Anakin is a good man! You can't kill him!" Padme pleaded. She did not care at this point if he knew about her relationship with Anakin. As if on cue, Obi-Wan looked to the unborn children and seemed to figure it out.

"Anakin's the father, isn't he?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme's blush confirmed it.

"We got married...after the Geonosis incident." Padme replied.

"I had a feeling that was what happened. Ever since Geonosis, Anakin seemed displeased with battle, always wanting to return to Coruscant. At least I know I wasn't wrong when I figured out why. Take me to him Padme. I can't promise I won't kill him, but I will try to help him if I can." Obi-Wan said. He was sure that if Anakin could be saved, he could do so with help. If however, he couldn't be saved, he would kill him.

On Mustafar, Anakin waltzed into the command center for the Separatist leaders. They greeted him, but the poison forced him to ignore them as he ignited his blade and slaughtered them. Gunray begged for his life, but the poison again forced him to ignore the urge to spare him. Hours later, while waiting for Sidious to contact him and wondered whether or not he could stop the poison from destroying his good side. Wondered if he could hold the poison at bay long enough to find a cure and defeat the Sith.


	2. Chapter 2: Obi Wans Decision

**Chapter Two**

**Obi-Wan's Decision**

Ahsoka Tano waited on the landing platform on Utapau. She had been sent there on her first mission: To finish off the Separatist forces while Obi-Wan returned to the Temple for meditative leave. Now, however, the Separatists were gone, and Obi-Wan had contacted her, instructing her that he was returning to seek her assistance in his mission to find Anakin. She had agreed to help him. How couldn't she? She was his Padawan, after all, and as Anakin had told her many times before never to leave his side in a conflict when he needed help most, she didn't dare leave now. It was then that she saw Master Obi-Wan's ship approach, but it wasn't a ship she had expected him to have come in. As soon as the ship landed, she understood why he had taken a Naboo Starcruiser when Padme emerged with him.

"Master Kenobi, what's going on? I sensed a disturbance in the Force. A big one that I really don't think I want to feel again." Ahsoka inquired.

"What you sensed is true, Ahsoka. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. Most of the clones have followed his orders and exterminated the Jedi. Few of us remain. Shaak Ti, Yoda, and myself are all that remain of the Council." Obi-Wan informed her.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I also felt...." Ahsoka started, but failed to finish.

"Yes, that has come to pass as well I'm afraid. Anakin has turned to the dark side. We've been instructed by the Council to...well..." Obi-Wan said, but he need not finish, for he saw the understanding dawn in Ahsoka's eyes.

"But, he's my Master! He's practically my best friend!" Ahsoka protested, and immediately scolded herself for letting her emotions get the better of her before regaining her calm.

"I know that, Ahsoka. It is because of this, and one other reason, that we must try to save him, but we'd be disobeying instructions and thereby breaking the Code. You must realize that by helping me, you and me both may very well be banished from the Order should we fail." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"I understand, Master. And I know the risks. Besides, since when has my Master not needed our help to get out of situations like this?" Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"Oh, I know. Don't remind me. He's done the same for me time and again. Remember when I told you of how he rescued, or should I say nearly failed, to rescue me from Geonosis." Obi-Wan said.

"I remember. I was back at the Temple when Master Windu went away with just about everyone to save you two." Ahsoka said.

"I know. And I am forgetting my manners, as are you, little one. Senator?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I'm Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo." Padme said, introducing herself.

"Ahsoka Tano. I'm Anakin's Padawan. Or at least I was." Ahsoka replied.

"We should be going. Rex has informed me that Anakin was sent to Mustafar. To kill the Separatist leaders, apparently. And they are dead, I sensed him killing them, but I also sensed a hint of pain and confusion, as well as resistance to something. To what I am unsure." Obi-Wan said.

"Resistance to something. What isn't he resisting these days." Ahsoka replied. Obi-Wan, however, was not amused, so she let it go at that. A rather unintended silence ensued, with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both looking at each other, hoping the other would speak first. After a moment, Ahsoka broke the silence.

"So...what happened with Grievous?" Ahsoka asked, hoping Master Obi-Wan was up to discussing the subject. Obi-Wan considered not discussing it, especially with a Padawan that wasn't his to begin with. She was Anakin's Padawan, and Anakin was like a brother to him, which in turn made Obi-Wan feel like a brother to Ahsoka. He decided he would tell her.

"Well, to be honest Ahsoka, everything, that is almost everything, went according to plan. I went in ahead of the clones to face Grievous and either arrest or destroy him. Since we both no there's no arresting General Grievous while he's alive, I elected to destroy him instead. It wasn't as easy as I had hoped. The whole planet was surrounded with droids. I barely got off the landing pad unnoticed." Obi-Wan began.

"How did you conceal yourself with all those droids around anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Fortunately, I was met at the landing pad by civilians loyal to the Republic. They sheltered me and gave me what I needed to complete my mission. Of course with Grievous, nothing is easy. He was just adjourning the Separatist Council when I intruded as I had planned. That's when I noticed the whole level was crawling with droids. I was surprised I didn't see them there until I confronted Grievous," Obi-Wan continued. he told her how Grievous had used four lightsabers against his one and how he managed to sever two of Grievous' four arms. "Of course, Grievous got onto one of his wheel bikes and fled. I nearly lost him. I caught up with him as he was preparing to board his ship to escape. He nearly killed me, but he made one vital error."

"What error was that, Master?" Ahsoka inquired.

"He forgot about our use of the Force and allowed me to grab a blaster. I used it to shoot him down, and he practically exploded into pieces." Obi-Wan replied.

"Wow. You had it a lot harder than I did on Skytop Station." Ahsoka said. She had run into Grievous, although intentionally, in order to buy her Master the time he needed to place charges to destroy the station, and also hopefully find Artoo.

"I most certainly did," Obi-Wan stated. He then decided it was time to find out how Ahsoka had survived Order 66 while Senator Amidala was resting. "Ahsoka, something I am curious about. From your written report, you were alone with Cody, Rex, and the 212th together in one place when Sidious ordered the clones to destroy the Jedi. How did you manage to survive without killing a single clone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You wouldn't believe it, Master Obi-Wan, but they ignored Palpatine's order. Some of them tried to kill me, but the more experienced clones killed them before they could fire a shot." Ahsoka said.

"You should be thankful for that, Ahsoka. Now all we have to do is find Anakin and save him from himself. Assuming he can be saved." Obi-Wan told her.

"It shouldn't be a problem, Master. If I know my Master, he's probably already come up with a plan." she replied with a grin.

"You're probably right. Besides, you said it yourself. When is Anakin not in a dire situation and in need of our help?" Obi-Wan replied. Kenobi and Ahsoka talked for a while as the ship sped for Mustafar. Afterwards, they spoke to Padme for a time. Ahsoka had figured that Anakin had been involved with her, ever since they had met on Naboo during the Blue Shadow Virus crisis. Then, without warning, the Force called out to her. Her Master wanted to see her. Alone. He was asking for her help.

'_Don't worry, Master, I'm coming._' She sent back.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Threat

**Authors Note: This chapter is smaller than the last two. Note that all following chapters may be this size.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**New Threat**

On Coruscant, a shadow lurked. It was not a Separatist leader. It was not Sidious's apprentice, Vader, nor was it Sidious himself. A man in black took his hood off, revealing his red and black painted face and the horns on his skull. He looked down at the half of his body that was not his. The half that had been cut from him violently by a Jedi years before on Naboo. Darth Maul was his name. He had come to Coruscant to find and kill Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

In his office in the 500 Republica Senate District, Sidious sensed a disturbance in the Force. In fact, he sensed three. One, his new apprentice, Vader, was fighting against his poison. He also sensed a plot by Vader to destroy him and restore the Jedi and the Republic to power. But he also sensed something else. One of his previous apprentices was alive. After years of thinking he had vanished, he was alive.

"Guards, leave me. Wait outside. I must meditate." Sidious ordered. In part, that was true. Sidious meant to contact his old apprentice. He meant to send him after Skywalker, his Padawan, and at long last Kenobi, one of the three remaining Council members of the Jedi Order that had escaped Order 66. As he was about to do so, however, the doors to his office slid apart to reveal Lord Maul.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Maul asked.

"I am extremely pleased that you were able to escape death by Kenobi's hand, Lord Maul. However, I am not pleased with your lack in judgment in failing to contact me in these many years." Sidious said.

"I understand, My Lord. I was incapacitated for some time. I needed time also to get used to my appearance and to meditate. I have only now regained full control of my abilities."

"Then it is of no consequence. You actions are forgiven. Lord Maul, My new apprentice, Darth Vader, is planning to betray me. He is planning to destroy me and bring balance to the Light side of the Force. We have succeeded in our mission of nearly destroying the Jedi. If Skywalker succeeds, however, he will have destroyed the Sith and restored the Jedi version of peace to the galaxy. Our plans would fall apart in mere hours." Sidious divulged. Maul had known Sidious had taken on two apprentices after his supposed death. He had followed the Clone Wars closely in order to prepare himself for what must be done.

"What would you have me do, Master?" Maul inquired.

"You will travel to Mustafar. I have sent Skywalker, the so-called Chosen One, there to destroy the Separatist Council, which he has done. He was also instructed to remain and await further instruction. I have told him we are building a secret base there, and to wait for construction crews and troops that will not be arriving. You will go in their place. You will kill Skywalker, his pitiful Padawan, and then you may have your revenge on Kenobi " Sidious instructed him, and let out an evil laugh.

Jedi Master Yoda sensed a disturbance in the Force. An old adversary was alive. This adversary, a Darth Maul, was after Obi-Wan. Yoda decided he must try to stop Maul, or Kenobi's mission would be in jeopardy. He waited for the Sith lord at the Senate Building Landing Platform. When Maul arrived, his face twisted into an even grin.

"What a pleasant surprise. It would appear my Master failed to defeat you. Let me pass, Jedi. My quarrel is not with you. Not yet." Maul said.

"Allow you to continue, I cannot. Destroy you, I will. Complete your mission to destroy Master Kenobi, you will not." Yoda returned, drawing his lightsaber.

"You cannot stop me. I am more powerful then your pitiful Kenobi. I am even more powerful than you." Maul said as he activated his own lightsaber.

"Think not, I do, more powerful than I you are. Stop you, I must." Yoda replied, activating his lightsaber. They dueled for a time, both trying to get past the other's defenses, but neither of them succeeding. Maul made several strong sweeps at Yoda with his saber, but they were all blocked.

"Much to learn of the dark side, you still have. Continue, you will not." Yoda said, determined to defeat his foe.

"I think not. You have already lost." Maul replied, and force pushed Yoda into a wall. As Yoda recovered, Maul raced to his ship and escaped. Yoda contacted Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi. Warn you, I must. An old adversary, found you he has." Yoda said as Kenobi established a link.

"Who was it, Master?" Kenobi asked.

"Darth Maul. Survived death, he has. How, I know not. Intent on destroying you, he is. His intention to kill Skywalker, also I sensed. A suggestion, you have?" Yoda inquired as Kenobi and Ahsoka took in the news.

"I do, Master. I know it is not my place to question the Council or your instructions. However, Padawan Tano and myself believe Anakin did not join Sidious willingly. While I was on my way to retrieve Ahsoka to enlist her aid, I sensed his resistance to something. I am sure it must be something medical, but what I do not know. I sensed he is still on our side, but just barely. I would prefer not to have to kill him. My instinct tells me he can be saved. I suggest we do so." Obi-Wan offered.

"Hmmm. Agree with you and Padawan Tano I do. Revised, my instructions are. Skywalker, save you must. But watchful of yourselves, must you be. Maul, going to Mustafar also, he is. Stopped he must be. Padawan Tano, aid you Master you will. Master Obi-Wan, stop the Sith Lord, your task is." Yoda instructed, and both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: Answering Her Master's Call

**Chapter Four**

**Answering Her Master's Call**

On Mustafar, Anakin received instruction from Sidious. He was to remain there and supervise the construction of a new base for the Empire. Anakin knew, of course, that Sidious was in fact luring him to his death. That was why Anakin had called out to his apprentice, Ahsoka, for help. He acknowledged his instructions, then waited for Ahsoka to arrive. On the Naboo Starcruiser, Obi-Wan gave Ahsoka instructions.

"Here we are. Mustafar. I will bring us to a landing Platform close to Anakin's position. You can jump down from here, as landing might catch him off guard. I don't want him to feel he's been betrayed. I will conceal my presence from him while you help him get over whatever it is he needs your help with. I will go and confront Maul. When I have finished, I will find you and Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master. Good luck." Ahsoka said as they approached the drop-off point. She lumped to the platform. She remembered the last and only time she had been here before, when helping her Master save two Force-sensitive children from the clutches of the Separatists. She let the Force show her the way to her Master, sensed him nearby, waiting for her. When she entered the room with him in it, she entered cautiously.

"Master?" Ahsoka inquired in a cautious tone.

"It's alright, Snips. You don't have to kill me." Anakin replied, to which Ahsoka felt relieved and knelt beside her Master, who was sitting on the ground coming out of a meditative healing state.

"What happened, Master? I heard you call for me." Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, remember when Dooku caught us off guard on Dantooine and captured me?" Anakin asked.

"I remember, Master, but I don't see where this is going." Ahsoka replied.

"I was poisoned, Snips. He put some type of Sith poison in me so Sidious could control me. I didn't realize it until I got Master Windu killed. I almost killed all the Younglings in the Temple, but somehow I saved all of them..." Anakin began, but faded.

"I know, Master. Master Obi-Wan told me. He...Master?" Ahsoka explained, but stopped herself when she noticed he want paying attention. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. Suddenly, as if he had just passed out for a second in tremendous pain, her master fell to his knees.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka cried out. She blushed a little. She had never called him that before, and was unsure of what he would say.

"It's alright, Ahsoka. I'm fine. Sidious just violently broke his connection to me. As for the poison, it's regressed. I can control it with my subconscious now, but I think its adaptive. It will take a few weeks, but it will manifest itself in me again. I think the only way to stop it completely is to destroy Sidious. Without him, the poison would become inert and can be drained properly and I can...wait, did you call me Anakin?" He asked.

"You were in pain and I didn't know what to do. So I just reacted." Ahsoka replied.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing. Besides, I've been trying to get you to use my first name for years anyway. I know you're my Padawan and I'm your Master, but I don't mind breaking tradition once in a while. As long as we're not in the middle of a battle," Anakin told her. Then he seemed to drift off, as if making an internal decision. "Speaking of Masters, where is my old Master? He didn't..." Anakin trailed off, fearing Order 66 had taken Obi-Wan's life.

"Don't worry, Master. He's fine. I spoke to him before I came here. Some of the clones refused to follow Order 66." She told him, then described how she had avoided the order herself.

"Well, that explains why then. I admit it would've been interesting to see what would have happened had Sidious' plan not failed there."

"Hey!"

"Calm yourself, I was joking." Anakin told her, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"At least your sense of humor is still around." Ahsoka teased.

"Very funny, Ahsoka. Now lets get out of here. We have to go to Tatooine and make sure the Younglings are safe. Then we need to find a way to..." Anakin started, but was cut off when an old but very easily recognizable mental link established itself.

'_Obi-wan! Where are you?_' Anakin asked.

'_I came here with your Padawan. To save you, actually. Of course, I ended up doing something quite different. How are you feeling?_' Obi-Wan replied.

'_I suppose I should apologize. I haven't been myself lately, Master. I almost fell completely to the dark side today. It's a good thing Ahsoka got here when she did, otherwise, I don't know what would've happened. But Master, I already betrayed the Council, the Jedi Order, and the Code. I caused Master Windu's death at the hands of Sidious._' Anakin told him through their mental link.

'_I know, Anakin. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing else you could have done. You were being manipulated. Yet, you still managed to fight it off._'

'_Not completely, Obi-Wan. The poison the Sith put in me is still here, but I'm in control of it for now._'

'_So I can tell. Anakin, I need your help. Talk to Ahsoka, tell her what I've told you. She'll know where to find me._'

'_What's wrong, Master?_' Anakin sent, concerned for Obi-Wan's well being.

'_Remember when I told you about how a Sith killed Qui-Gon on Naboo and I was able to defeat him? Turns out he's still alive, and he knows you've betrayed his Master. He's coming here to destroy you, Anakin, and to take revenge on me. Before you go into hero mode, You need to do something first. We brought Padme with us. It would be best if you go to the ship and let her know you're safe. And one more thing. I know about your relationship, Anakin, and so does Ahsoka. _' Obi-Want told him

'_Master....I've let you down. Lied to you. To the Council. I didn't mean for things to happen this way. I've made too many mistakes and I apologize._' Anakin sent.

'_No need to apologize, Anakin, we knew well before today. Yes, you've broken the Code, but the Jedi need you. You are the Chosen One, Anakin. We can't afford to lose you. And if we're going to do things right from now on, some changes need to be made. Go to Padme, Anakin, make sure she's alright. Afterwards, I need you and Ahsoka at my side. I cannot defeat this Sith alone as I thought I had last time._'

'_Don't worry, Obi-Wan. We won't let you down._'

'_Oh, I know you won't. Just don't take too long. I don't know how soon this Sith will be here. It could be a matter of minutes. Be careful, Anakin, and I'll see you soon!_' Obi-Wan sent, then broke the connection.

"Well, Snips, time to go." Anakin said.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to Tatooine after all?" Ahsoka replied.

"We aren't. Obi-Wan needs our help. A Sith is coming to destroy me and take his revenge on Obi-Wan. We're going to your ship first to make sure Padme is safe." Anakin told her. Ahsoka nodded. When they got there, Padme hugged Anakin, telling him how much she had missed and worried about him. After a brief conversation of reassurance, and Anakin was sure Padme was safe, Anakin and Ahsoka left to help Obi-Wan.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Maul

**Chapter Five**

**The Return of Maul**

Obi-Wan stood on the abandoned landing platform. He sensed Maul approaching. He also sensed Anakin and Ahsoka moving in his direction, but realized Maul would get here first. He would have to fight him alone for now, until his friend and former Padawan could get to him with Ahsoka. Then he spotted it. The Sith Spacecraft, similar to the one Dooku used to escape Geonosis, was landing. And it landed right in front of him. The ramp then lowered to reveal a half man half machine Maul.

"I see you survived your little fall on Naboo, Maul." Obi-Wan said.

"You! I remember you! I cut down your Jedi friend. Did he die, the pitiful excuse for a Jedi?" Maul asked.

"I won't let you escape. Not this time. Last time, I assumed you to be destroyed. I was wrong. I won't make the same mistake." Obi-Wan replied, drew his lightsaber, and activated it. Maul drew his as well, a newly constructed replica of the one he once had, and activated both blades.

"Jedi fool. You think me so weak. I am more powerful than you will ever become. It is time for you to die." Maul sneered. At that moment, two Jedi jumped down from above, and Obi-Wan used the Force to push Maul back.

"About time you two showed up. I was beginning to wonder whether I had to face him alone." Obi-Wan said, while Maul recovered himself. Anakin and Ahsoka drew and activated their lightsabers.

"Good to know you didn't start without us. We'll take him together." Anakin replied.

"And here I was ready to say the same thing." Obi-Wan said. Then Maul charged them, striking at Kenobi first while somehow deflecting attacks from both Ahsoka and Skywalker. As the fight became more intense, Maul became more desperate. In a fit of rage, he Force pushed Anakin against the fall, knocking him unconscious, leaving the fight to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka wanted to help her Master, but chose to help Obi-Wan defeat Maul, just as she had been taught to do.

"You can never defeat me, Kenobi. I will destroy you and all those you love. Including your powerless, pitiful Padawan Skywalker, just like I did your Master." Maul taunted. Obi-Wan responded by pushing forward with fury, something he hadn't done since that day on Naboo. He had been reckless then, and that was why he'd nearly failed, _had_ failed, to destroy this Sith Lord.

Ahsoka jumped over the Sith to attack from behind. Maul was unaware, and felt the burning sensation of the edge of Ahsoka's blade slashing against his back. Still, through the pain, he continued, this time focusing on Ahsoka. It wasn't until Obi-Wan slashed through his left wrist that he realized he had been fooled. Cursing inwardly, he Force pushed both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan away, began to make for his ship, but was quickly intercepted by a now conscious Skywalker. As their blades locked in combat, Ahsoka drilled her blade into Mauls shoulder, paralyzing his right arm entirely. Cursing, he used a blast of Force Repulse to push the Jedi away, and boarded his ship. Before they could recover, the ship had sped off. Anakin looked around, first glancing to Ahsoka.

"It's alright, Master. I'm fine." Ahsoka informed him, sensing his worry for her. Obi-Wan, however was not. At least not emotionally.

"Sith-spit! I can't believe he got away! Anakin, I'm taking your starfighter. I'm going after him. I'm going to finish this." Obi-Wan said, and began to angrily sprint towards Anakin's ship.

"Obi-Wan, wait! You can't go! He wants you to follow him!" Anakin called after his friend. Obi-Wan stopped, considered Anakin's words. He turned to look at his former apprentice, a look of resignation, thanks, and also a look of apology.

"I know, Anakin. I shouldn't have gotten carried away. It was not my place, and it is not like me to do so. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said. Anakin didn't know at first what Obi-Wan was really apologizing for. Then the realization set in that he was apologizing not only for his outburst, but for not being there when he needed him most in the Chancellors Office.

"Obi-Wan. It's not your fault. You were occupied half a galaxy away with Grievous. You couldn't have known what was going to happen." Anakin replied.

"Yes, I know, but I should have been there, and I'm sorry for that." Obi-Wan said. Apparently, he wasn't going to just let this go.

"It's alright, Master. I forgive you." Anakin told him.

"Alright. Now, tell me where you hid the Younglings." Obi-Wan said.

"I sent them to Tatooine. I thought they would be safer there, away from Sidious' agents. No one else knows where they are. Or at least no one else did until now. I had planned on telling Master Yoda this, but I had to wait until Sidious gave me the opportunity to do as I wanted. Instead I got stuck here on this barren heat and lava ridden planet."

"So the Younglings are safe, then? Who exactly did you get to watch them, Anakin?" Kenobi asked.

"I don't know if Qui-Gon told you about him or if you've met him, but my childhood friend Kitster agreed to watch over them until I returned."

"I remember him, yes. And you gave him your mothers house?"

After I buried...buried my mother, I signed the house and its possessions over to him. He and his wife have been living there for the last 5 years."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're about visit the one planet that has way too many sandstorms?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, Snips, we have to look after the Younglings. And we also need to find a place where we can contact Masters Ti and Yoda. I have the feeling they'll all want to converge on Tatooine for a Council meeting, and I'm pretty sure I'm not invited." Anakin said as Obi-Wan walked out of earshot.

"You know, I'm not a Youngling anymore. I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Old habits die hard, Snips."

"Right....Skyguy." Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

The Jedi made their way back to their cruiser. Anakin had Artoo return to his starfighter and fly it in formation with them on his own. He hated having to leave Artoo alone like this, but he thought it would be best if he allowed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka some peace of mind by making the trip to Tatooine with them. Once aboard, Obi-Wan proceeded to meditate while Anakin and Ahsoka looked after the ship. Padme was still resting comfortably in a back compartment. Ahsoka decided to ask her master who had attacked them.

"Master, who was that back there? I can't believe Sidious would have a new apprentice this quickly." Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. I remember Master Qui-Gon and Master Kenobi fighting a Sith when I was nine years old, the day Master Qui-Gon died. I was rash enough not to pay too much attention. Instead I went and destroyed a droid control ship. Without, I might add, getting a single scratch." Anakin replied.

"At nine years old, you weren't even a Jedi yet, and you managed to destroy battleship. There's no _way_ you could've been that lucky." she answered, staring in disbelief.

"Well....I _did_ have at least some help. There _was_ a squadron of Naboo Starfighters out there with me." Anakin replied.

"Ok, so you got lucky. Still doesn't beat the fact that I destroyed Ventress."

"The only reason you defeated Ventress was because she was too busy trying to kill me."

"You were unconscious on the ground, practically inches from the edge of a cliff, right in front of her! At least admit I didn't get you killed."

"I suppose that's true. From a certain point of view."

"You're never going to admit that I'm just a little better than you at lightsaber tactics, are you?"

"Oh, I admit you're good, but not better than me. At least not yet. You're almost there, though. Remember, you still have much to learn, and I still have much to teach you, my young Padawan."

"Alright, you win." Ahsoka replied, keeping her emotions in check. It was true, she felt like a brother to her Master, even though they weren't even the same race. However, the Code didn't allow for attachments, so she couldn't even voice her feelings. Her Master got up. She sensed his intention, but now wasn't the time to be talking to Obi-Wan. He needed time to meditate.

"I'm going to see if Obi-Wan is alright." Anakin told her.

"Master, I don't think that's a good idea. He needs to meditate. Besides, you're the one who taught me that to interrupt a fellow Jedi's meditation wasn't exactly the best thing to do. Have patience. He'll talk to us when he's ready." Ahsoka replied.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be learning something from my Padawan, but you're right on this one, Snips. Now, lets get to Tatooine." Anakin said in return, sat back down, and they made the jump to hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions Made

**Chapter Six**

**Decisions Made**

_One Year Later_

It had been days in hyperspace, but they had arrived on Tatooine. They had requisitioned Watto's Shop, which was now abandoned, and it was now being used as a temporary home for the Jedi. Yoda and Shaak Ti had arrived from their respective missions months earlier. Since then, they had begun training the Younglings in an effort to save the Jedi Order. Ahsoka was also helping to train them, at Yoda's request, but she was still in training herself. She was still a Padawan. Her training hadn't continued very much since they came to Tatooine. Anakin had become very distant, only coming and going, every once in a while taking his Padawan for a training session.

Today was different. Only moments before had he made his decision to remain and do his duty as the Chosen One. He couldn't leave the Jedi order now, not when so much was at stake. So he had decided to remain. The Council had discovered his relation to Padme only because he himself had informed them. They had yet to decide how to handle this, and had told him only to continue training his Padawan. Ahsoka was usually glad to be with her Master, but, Anakin noticed, today she seemed to have her thoughts elsewhere. Usually, she had pushed these thoughts away when she saw her Master, but today she couldn't seem to do so. She apparently did not know he had come to his decision.

She had been like this for weeks, and only now did Anakin notice that it had been steadily growing worse. They were alone at his mothers house, attempting to complete a training session. As it ended, they readied for the return trip. However, when Anakin went to check on her, she hadn't even begun to prepare for the trip back to Watto's. He decided it was time for him confront her. Instead, he was surprised when she instead confronted him.

"Master...after we arrived, you've been so distant. I know you've told me many times never to let my emotions get the better of me, but I couldn't help but notice the conflict within you. I know you're thinking of leaving the Jedi Order." Ahsoka said. Anakin only nodded, not realizing that Ahsoka must've been expecting such a reply, confirming her suspicions that he would indeed leave. It was only when he noticed the great sadness inside her that he realized his mistake. She turned and began to walk away from him, tears in her eyes. Anakin went after her, gently caught her by the arm, and gently turned her back towards him as he knelt to her level.

"Ahsoka," he began as he embraced her gently. Not an embrace of love, but one of friendship. He had done this many times in the past during the Clone Wars, whenever she'd lost people she cared about. This time, he was doing it because he didn't want to lose her the same way the rest of the Jedi had been lost, and he didn't want her thinking she was going to lose him. "I had to distance myself. I needed time to make some decisions." he told her.

"Anakin, I'm your Padawan. Your friend. You're like my father. You don't know what it's like, feeling your own Master barely cares." Ahsoka replied, tears beginning to stream down her face. Anakin tightened his embrace, attempting to calm her. He had contemplated this as well. In fact, Ahsoka was right. He _was_ like her father, and she was like his daughter, as crazy as it sounded.

"Ahsoka, I know how you feel. How you must have felt all this time. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to help you through this. I promise, I won't leave you again." Anakin told her.

"But I sensed your conflict. You're already leaving the Order. How can you promise not to leave when you've already..." She couldn't finish. Instead, she sobbed silently.

"Is that's what's been bothering you? You thought I was leaving? Ahsoka, I told you, I'm not leaving. I couldn't do that to you, you're too close to me. I won't leave you, Obi-Wan, Padme, or anyone, ever. I'm not leaving the Order." Anakin replied in a soothing tone. It was then that she looked up at him, understanding finally dawning.

"You're not leaving? But I thought..." Ahsoka said, but was silenced.

"Of course I'm not, Ahsoka, You're like a daughter to me. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to leave you alone with just Obi-Wan to watch over you." Anakin said. Ahsoka only smiled in return.

"Well you did say I never would have made it without you, Anakin, and I still think you were right."

"Of course I am. Now, lets go Snips, the Council wants to see us. Apparently, they've reached a decision about my marriage to Padme, and what they're going to do about you."

"Don't worry. They won't expel you. And I can't imagine they'd separate us."

"They better not. You still have a lot to learn, Ahsoka." Anakin told her, keeping his arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to Watto's. When they arrived, the Council was waiting for them.

"Anakin, where have you been? The Council has been waiting for you two. I had to..." Obi-Wan began, then noticed the look in his former Padawan's eyes. He must have just had a difficult conversation with his Padawan. No wonder why he was late. He mentally communicated this with Yoda, who only sent his acknowledgment that he too had sensed this. The three walked to the back of the shop, which had been converted to a circular room, much like that of the Council Chambers of Coruscant.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano. Good it is to see you." Yoda greeted them.

"Masters." they replied. Obi-Wan took his seat on the Council. Although Anakin also held a seat on the Council because of Palpatine's bidding, he did not take it because he was sure he did not deserve it. Additionally, he didn't want to make his Padawan have to stand in front of the Council alone after what they had just been through. He'd made a promise to stay with her and to stand by her when she needed him, and he wasn't about to break it.

"Sense, we do, your attachment to your Padawan. Discussed we have, your marriage to Senator Amidala."

'_Well, here it is. I'm going to get expelled_' Anakin thought. Unfortunately, Ahsoka caught his thoughts.

'_They need you, Anakin. They wont expel you._' She sent, keeping the most of her attention on the Council and still managing to sound sincere.

'_I hope not, Snips_' he sent back.

"Under normal circumstances, attachments allowed, they are not. But, changing times, these are. Realize we do now, that attachment, essential it is. Aided in your struggle to be free of the dark side, it did Skywalker." Yoda said, then paused to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"Discussed at length, attachment we did. Know, we do, that many Jedi have this quality. Agreed the Council has. Allowed, attachment is to be. What comes of it, the Council accepts. Expelled, you are not. Remain in the Order, you will." Yoda said. Anakin was surprised. he had not expected a reaction from the Council on this scale.

"Also agreed, the Council has, on another matter," Yoda continued. "Returned from the dark side, you have. Thought impossible, we did." Yoda finished.

"I don't understand, Masters." Anakin replied.

"The Council has agreed that we cannot allow the loss of an asset such as yourself." Shaak Ti answered. Still, he did not understand. Ahsoka shared a quick glance with her Master, and he then looked to his own mentor, Obi-Wan, in askance. Obi-Wan thought best not to bother waiting.

"We have decided, Anakin, that we need you. This Council confers upon you the level of Jedi Master, and asks that you take your seat on the Council," Obi-Wan told him. He couldn't believe it. After all this, they were still willing to trust him. He was overjoyed but relieved. Obi-Wan, however, was not finished. "We have also decided that it is time that we start listening to the ideas and knowledge of our younger generation. We have decided to place a Padawan learner on the Council. We have decided that you, Ahsoka, will be that choice. You won't have the broad decision making power the rest of us have, but in time, you will earn it. This is only an advisory role. It is also to fill part of the gap left by Order 66." Obi-Wan stated.

"I accept, Masters. Thank you for this honor." Ahsoka replied. But still, Obi-Wan wasn't finished.

"Also, because of this role, and your need to continue your training as a Padawan, we have decided to let you decide whether to remain Anakin's apprentice, or to choose another Master." Obi-Wan told her.

"Masters, I'm honored that you feel I should be allowed to select a new Master. I was assigned to Master Skywalker. We have a bond between us, much like that of father and daughter. I do no not wish to lose that bond. I will remain apprentice to Anakin." Ahsoka told them, and they nodded in agreement. She looked to Anakin again, smiling. He returned the look with a smile of his own.

"Very well. Adjourned the Council is. Time to rest, we shall have. Reconvene to discuss the war, tomorrow we will." Yoda announced, and everyone parted ways. It was time to bring the Republic back to its former glory.


	7. Chapter 7: Destiny of the Chosen One

**Author's Note: I realize this is a shorter chapter than most. I had planned on making Chapter 7 the final chapter, but then I decided to separate the part of Chapter Seven right before they leave for Coruscant to fight Sidious. In this chapter, Anakin wants to go and take on Sidious alone, but his wife wants his friends to go with him, and his friends want to help him.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Destiny of the Chosen One**

The next day, the Council gathered again to discuss Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Maul.

"Unfortunate it is, that Maul escaped, he has." Yoda began.

"We should still be able to track him. I ran into him on Dantooine just before arriving here myself." A voice spoke, just now entering the chamber. It was that of Master Kit Fisto. Behind him followed Master Luminara Unduli and Knight Bariss Offee.

"Master Fisto, Master Luminara, Knight Offee. A great pleasure it is, to see you have survived." Yoda replied.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. We searched for other Jedi survivors, but found none. it would appear we are all that is left, save for the Younglings." Luminara said.

"Good it was, the Younglings saved, they were. But finding this Sith Lord, impossible it may be. Apprentice to Sidious, he is, yes." Yoda answered.

"Masters, if I may, it was myself and Master Jinn that stopped him before. I am confident that I will be able to defeat him again." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Impossible for now, it is. Focus on Sidious, we must. Destroyed, he must be, if bring balance to the Force, we can." Yoda said to a silent Council.

"Master, I will deal with Sidious. It is my duty to see him destroyed." Anakin answered.

"Then go, you must. Help, we advise you bring." Yoda replied, looking in Anakin's direction.

"No, Master, this is something I need to do alone." Anakin told them. Yoda only nodded, and the Council adjourned for the day. Later, however, Yoda summoned Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to the Council chambers.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano. Aware of this poison, in Skywalker I am. Allowed to face Sidious alone, he cannot be. Both, know him best you do. Assist him, you must." Yoda told them.

'We understand, Master. We will talk to Anakin before he leaves tomorrow. " Obi-Wan replied. They made the journey to the Lars homestead, where Owen, Beru, and Cliegg had allowed Anakin and Padme to stay with the newborn twins. When they arrived, Padme and Anakin appeared to have already begun to cover the issue that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were tasked with.

"Ani, this is suicide. You shouldn't go alone. At least take Ahsoka with you. If you go alone, the poison will take you from us." Padme was telling him.

"Padme, I can't. He needs to be destroyed and I need to be the one to do it, even if it may be nearly impossible." Anakin replied, his tone not too pleased, telling Obi-Wan that they had been discussing this for hours.

"Anakin, you may be the one who needs to destroy Palpatine. That is your destiny as the Chosen One. But Padme is right, my friend. You cannot do this alone."

"Come on, Master, let us go with you. We can take him together."

"No, Snips, you don't understand. This poison, it'll find a way to force me to kill you and Obi-Wan if you come with me. I can't take that risk. This is something I have to do alone."

"But I thought you said you weren't going to leave me! After everything we've been through, how do you justify this as not leaving?" Ahsoka replied, trying to keep her Jedi calm. Anakin, however, knew his apprentice, and could see that he was already upsetting her just by looking at the tears beginning to develop. He had in fact promised her he'd never leave her alone and without a Master, or for that matter, someone she cared deeply for. But was this so different? They'd been on so many missions together just as dangerous or even more dangerous than this one. They'd been swarmed with enemies, and both of them had come fairly close to death now and then. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Ani, please! If you won't listen to me, then listen to your friends! They're trying to help you! Let them help you defeat Palpatine. I still need you when you get back. Luke and Leia need their father." Padme pleaded. Anakin sighed. He knew she was right. He couldn't leave his wife and children alone, not after everything they'd been through. And he couldn't honor his promise to Ahsoka without taking her with him. He realized then that they were right. He couldn't do it alone. Palpatine would easily kill him if he even tried. He needed help. He silently thanked the Force for making him see the wrong in his overconfident decision before looking up to speak.

"You're right, Padme. I can't leave everyone behind now. If I did, I'd be forsaking our children to a life without their father, while breaking a promise to someone else I care too much for. I'm sorry, Ahsoka. You're all right. We should do it together. It's the only way." he said, putting an arm around his wife and his Padawan.

"Good thing you changed you mind, Skyguy. So, when do we take out that slimy Sith rat?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, lets all get some rest tonight. We'll leave tomorrow for Coruscant. Then we'll face Sidious, together." Anakin said, and they nodded in agreement. The next day, they made their way to Coruscant as planned.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight, Fulfilling Destiny, will be the final chapter of Returned. But wait, don't complain yet, there is going to be a sequel, so you need not bother flooding me with "Will there be a sequel?" questions while I'm writing it, lol. Many of you will be asking soon what happened to Darth Maul after he fought Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka on Mustafar, as this story deals with Sidious. In my next story, The Last of the Sith, you'll find out exactly what happens to to Maul. It will explore how he escaped death, The Jedi's efforts to find and stop him, and whether or not they will succeed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fulfilling His Destiny

**Well, here it is, the final Chapter of Returned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Fulfilling His Destiny**

As they landed on Coruscant, they began the walk to the Chancellors office. Obi-Wan had elected to stay hidden, all the while using his bond with Anakin to keep the poison from taking control so Anakin could focus on what it was he had to do. They had practiced this on the way to Coruscant, and again on landing. Neither seemed too very affected by the outcome, except for the fact that Anakin was able to retain his focus and calm while Obi-Wan used his mental link to keep the poison at bay, something that both of them hadn't really expected to work. Ahsoka, on the other hand, went with her Master to confront Sidious. She was also tasked with letting Obi-Wan know through their own, but limited, mental link, when and if Anakin started to falter. When they arrived at the Chancellor's, or Emperor's office as it was now called, they confronted the Dark Lord of the Sith. Before the Jedi could say anything, Sidious was the first to speak.

"Lord Vader, good. You have brought a Jedi. Now kill her!" Sidious instructed.

"You are under arrest, Sidious." Anakin replied, keeping his calm as best he could, but it wasn't easy. There were points where the poison would get through for a split second and he would have to divert concentration to it to stop it from advancing.

"You would defy me, Lord Vader? Remember your place!" Sidious sneered.

"I remember it quite well. I am a Jedi, you are a Sith. Your treachery stops here." Anakin replied, igniting his lightsaber with Ahsoka following almost at once.

"I see I have failed in my attempt to control you, Skywalker. It is of no consequence. I have a new apprentice. If I die, he will continue my work!" Sidious replied, beginning to teem with anger.

"Not for long, slimo. We know who he is, and we will destroy him!" Ahsoka replied. Anakin smiled inwardly. She knew how to insult a Sith when she had to, and he was glad she did, for the poison had momentarily taken hold and Anakin was working with Obi-Wan to push it back and put up a new defense.

"So bold you are, yet you will not survive. It is time now for you to die, Jedi!" Sidious bellowed, jumping at them with lightsaber ignited, using all his fury. Anakin parried, having recovered enough to fight the Sith Lord. Ahsoka kept her strikes up from behind Sidious, but he was too quick and easily deflected all of them while at the same time deflecting attacks from in front of him. This went on for several minutes until Sidious made his first mistake by lightening his stance, giving Ahsoka all the time she needed to accurately slice off his hand. The Sith lord jumped back as he cried out in pain.

"Good, now we just to get his other hand." Anakin told her while the Sith Lord built his strength.

"Before or after he comes at us again, Master?"

"Preferably before. You take the right I'll take the left."

"You cannot defeat me! You do not know the power of the dark side!" Sidious bellowed, then renewed his attack. In his anger, however, he was too overconfident and again let his guard down. This time, Anakin was the one to strike, cutting Sidious' lightsaber in half. With no lightsaber, Sidious was nearly defenseless.

"You have no weapon to fight us with, Emperor. Surrender." Anakin demanded.

"No. No, YOU will surrender!" Sidious screamed, using his remaining hand to shoot a blast of Force Lightning at him. Ahsoka readily jumped in and blocked the assault. As Sidious weakened, the poison began to fade away. The lighting attack ceased, as Sidious became too weak to continue it. Then, just when he was about to send another quick jolt at them, Anakin sliced Sidious' arm off, and then stabbed him in the chest, ending the Emperor's life. As he did, he too dropped to the floor in an outburst of near crippling pain.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out, kneeling at his side as he fell unconscious.

When he opened his eyes hours later, he was aboard the _Twilight_ with both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka hovering over him.

"Hey, Master, Snips. What'd I miss?" Anakin asked.

"Sidious is gone, Anakin. You killed him. The poison as well has mysteriously vanished. It appears as though it was connected to Sidious in some way." Obi-Wan responded.

"I know. I discovered that before we confronted him." Anakin told him.

"Well, at least there is now some balance to the force, but...I sense we've forgotten something."

"Maul. We still have to find him dispose of him." Anakin responded. He went to sit up, but Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, my friend. You should rest. I know you're not tired, but at least take my advice and at least try to lie down for a while. I will make the report to the Council. They'll obviously want to talk to you once they arrive at the Temple." Obi-Wan informed him. Anakin nodded and proceeded to lie back into his bunk. Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka. It was clear what he was about to ask her, so she responded before he had the chance.

"You go ahead, Master Kenobi. I'll make sure Anakin stays here and rests." she told him. Obi-Wan nodded and left the room.

"See? I told you I wouldn't leave you alone." Anakin told her, sensing her mood.

"I know. I just can't believe he made it that easy for us."

"Excuse me? Who was the one who had the Sith poison trying to take over their body the whole time?"

"Sorry, I meant in that he didn't seem to be using all his strength to defeat us."

"I felt that too. Don't get overworked about it. Besides, he didn't know how powerful we both were as a team, so he would have had to be careful like he was."

"True. I guess if we wanted to know why he wasn't using all his powers, we'd have to ask him ourselves." Ahsoka said.

"It's one of those mysteries that will never be solved, Ahsoka. Dead people don't come back to life." Anakin replied. Ahsoka only smiled.

* * *

**And that's the end to Star Wars: Altered Universe - Returned. But do not worry, as I have said, a sequel, The Last of the Sith, is well on its way. It is set to take place five years after the events of Returned. Stay tuned for the exciting sequel to Returned!**


	9. Important Notice

**Hey everybody! I have some news regarding my storyline (by which I mean all my stories, though this will not impact some of them). I have decided to rewrite Returned to make it more drawn out and whatnot. Also, I have decided to move the start of the story from the duel in Palpatine's office to just a few days before the beginning of ROTS, as I want to show how things might have turned out had Ahsoka participated in the mission to rescue Palpatine. So yes, where the story starts now will be a few chapters into the story when I'm done rewriting it. I also want you to know that this will not change the ending of Returned (Well it will, but not drastically. Anakin still returns to the Light and that's the ONLY spoiler you're getting, as I'm not saying how as it won't be the same way he did in the current story.). I am still in the planning stage of doing this, so I'm not going to be starting the rewrite process for a while yet, but I though it would be nice to let you all know this was coming. This may affect The Last of the Sith and Acceptance, two of my other stories (one of which isn't complete yet). I'm not giving away details, as that would ruin the surprises. Anyway, as for my other stories, I still have some major writers block concerning Escaping Death. I am almost doe with the next chapter of Acceptance, as well as the next chapter of Enemy Unknown, both of which I plan to post in the next week or so (assuming my writers block doesn't kill me, lol). And no, everyone, I am NOT dead yet!**


End file.
